This project is to enable the Division of Clinical Oncology and the Department of Surgery of the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center to participate in Phase II and Phase III studies of the Gastrointestinal Study Group. Particular emphasis will be placed on innovative surgical adjuvant studies. At least 88 patients from the University of Wisconsin Hospital and Clinics and the William S. Middleton Veterans Administration Hospital will be entered in group studies.